ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Print
There have been many print related products released for Ghostbusters. Ghostbusters Film Related Behind the Scenes *Who Ya Gonna Call? The Story Behind Ghostbusters from Antioch Publishing *Making Ghostbusters - a 1985 Making of Ghostbusters book edited by Don Shay. *Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Visual History - a 2015 book by Daniel Wallace covering the making of both original movies, animated series, comic books, and other facets of the franchise. Novelizations Novelizations of the films, converted to paperback or novel books. *Ghostbusters: Storybook - by Anne Digby. *Ghostbusters: Novel - a novelization of Ghostbusters written by Larry Milne. *Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular - a 1985 novelization of Ghostbusters (First Film) written by Richard Mueller. It expanded and explained the movie content. *Ghostbusters... Featuring the Ugly Little Spud from Antioch Publishing *Ghostbusters Cassette & Read-Along Book by Rainbow Communications Limited from the UK. *Ghostbusters II: Storybook - a novelization of Ghostbusters II written by Jovial Bob Stine (R.L. Stine). *Ghostbusters II: Novel - a novelization of Ghostbusters II written by Ed Naha. *Ghostbusters II: Junior Novel - a novelization of Ghostbusters II written by B. B. Hiller. *Ghostbusters II: The Book Of The Film - a novelization of Ghostbusters II written by David Hately. *Ghostbusters II Sticker book from Antioch Publishing *Ghostbusters II NOW Comics is the America published comic series. It was based on The Real Ghostbusters Animated TV Show and Ghostbusters II Film. Comics ''Original stories using the film canon exclusively. *Ghostbusters 88MPH Studios Comics - a comic book series published from February 2004 to January 2005 by the Quebec based publisher, 88MPH Studios run by Canadian Sebastien Clavet. *Ghostbusters: Ghost Busted - a 2008 manga published by Tokyopop. *Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics - an American comic book series by IDW Publishing, which started going into print in October 2008. The series is active. Original Content *Ghostbusters Meet the Laser Ghost and Ghostbusters Meet the Ghost Riders - are storybook-and-cassette/record set published by Peter Pan books in 1985. Unlike most Ghostbusters related items these were based solely on the first movie. *Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game Series - role-playing game books published by West End Games. *Ghostbusters: The Return - a 2004 novel written by Sholly Fisch. *Tobin's Spirit Guide - by Insight Editions. Activity Based Content *Ghostbusters: Scholastic Activity Books - a series of books released by Scholastic based on the first movie. *The Official Ghostbusters Training Manual from Antioch Publishing *Ghostbusters II: Modern Publishing - a series of activity books based on the second film. Ghostbusters 2016 Movie Related Behind the Scenes Novelizations *Ghostbusters Novelization by Nancy Holder from Tor Books *Ghostbusters Movie Novelization from Simon Spotlight *Proud to Be a Ghostbuster from Simon Spotlight *Who You Gonna Call? from Simon Spotlight Original Content *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal Written by Andrew Shaffer from Three Rivers Press *Ghostbuster's Handbook Written by Daphne Pendergrass from Simon Spotlight Animated Related Behind the Scenes *Totally Awesome: The Greatest Cartoons of the Eighties - a 2017 book by Andrew Farago with a chapter covering the making of The Real Ghostbusters. Based on Episodes *The Real Ghostbusters: Sticker Collector's Album (Diamond Publishing Inc.) *The Real Ghostbusters: Sticker Album (Panini) *Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters: Sticker Activity Album *The Real Ghostbusters Cartoon to Book is a line of books sold in the UK. By Maureen Spurgeon and produced by Carnival Books. *The Real Ghostbusters in Revenge of the Ghosts from Antioch Publishing *The Real Ghostbusters in Haunted House Mystery from Antioch Publishing *The Real Ghostbusters Cassette & Read-Along Book series by Rainbow Communications Limited from the UK. Comics *NOW Comics- The Real Ghostbusters Series is the America published comic series that was started in 1988. It was based on The Real Ghostbusters Animated TV Show. **Los Autenticos Cazafantasmas Editorial Perfil Comics is the Argentina published comic series. It a line of Translated-to-Spanish versions of Now Comics back issues. **The Real Ghostbusters (Acchiappafantasmi) MBP Comics is the Italy published comic series. It a line of Translated-to-Italian versions of Now Comics back issues. *NOW Comics- Slimer! Series is the America published comic series. It was based on Slimer! Animated TV Show. **Marvel Comics Ltd- Slimer! Series is the UK published comic series. It was mostly reissues of NOW comics. *Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters Series is the UK published comic series and books. It was based on The Real Ghostbusters Animated TV Show. **Die Echten Ghostbusters Bastei Comics is a line of German comics. **Atlantic Förlag: The Real Ghostbusters is a line of Swedish comics. Unlike most of the translated variant comics, Atlantic ended up covering some of the NOW comics as well. **Atlantic Presenterer: The Real Ghostbusters is a line of Norwegian comics. It is the same as the other line besides the different language translation. It only last 17 issues instead of the 25 of the Swedish translation. *Marvel Comics Ltd- The Marvel Bumper Comic Series is a Marvel comic that featured many characters from the Marvel Comics Ltd licenses including The Real Ghostbusters. *Marvel Comics Ltd- It's Wicked! Series is a Marvel comic that featured many characters from the Marvel Comics Ltd licenses including The Real Ghostbusters. *The Real Ghostbusters Magazine which was published by Welsh Publishing Group Inc. It ran from Fall 1989 through Winter 1991 (7 magazines in total were released). Original Content *The Real Ghostbusters: Simon & Schuster Inc (book series) *The Real Ghostbusters Pop-Up which were published by Little Simon. There were 3 books made. *The Real Ghostbusters: Golden (book series) *The Real Ghostbusters Book Including Pop-Up Model Series‎ is a two book line published by Carnival in the UK. *Lights Out For Ghosts: An Adventure With The Real Ghostbusters *Los Cazafantasmas: Multilibro S. A. (book series) is the Spain published book series. Not much is known about the series. *Необыкновенные охотники на привидений/Охотники за привидениями, Russian book series by минск. Activity Based Content *The Real Ghostbusters Joke Book Series is a line of books published by Carnival in the UK. Also See *Ghostbusters Merchandise Category:Merchandise Category:Print